Forbidden Lust
by Rachie Poo
Summary: What happens when Harry’s having the worst day of his life? He gets locked in a room with Draco Malfoy of course!


**Title:  **Forbidden Lust

**Author: ** Christie

**Rating: **PG13 For Mild Language and m/m action

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter…I just kidnapped Draco and Harry for a little while….

**Warning:  **This is SLASH, which means this consists of a relationship between two boys…if you don't like...don't read! 

**Summary:  **What happens when Harry's having the worst day of his life?  He gets locked in a room with Draco Malfoy of course!  

**Author Note:  **Ok before I start this story I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my other story, The Snitch Draco Really Wants To Catch.  Without those readers…I wouldn't be in the fanfiction world.  Also, just to inform everyone…this is not a Sequel or Prequel to The Snitch Draco Really Wants To Catch, its more of a cookie** to the other story.  This is the reason Draco and Harry are extremely terrified of me, Christie.  Hope everyone enjoys…and yes there is multiple chapters!  ^_^

**Draco is still baking cookies…want one?  Email him!

*******

Why is it that whenever something bad happens, more bad things happen?  Does it always end up this way?  Most of the time, well all of the time, it ends up that way for Harry James Potter.  Let's just say if Harry were to have tripped over his shoes right when he woke up in the morning, he just _knew_ it was going to be a bad day.  And today was one of those bad days.

Today Harry seemed to have had the bad luck to have woke up extremely late for class, eat a cold breakfast, fail a particular nasty essay from Professor Snape, step in something yucky in Herbology, and then find out his best friend, Ron, was Hermione's *secret* boyfriend.  Harry was just eating dinner when Ron told him, told him that he'd been seeing Hermione for over a year now.  Harry was too stupid to notice it, and he blamed Ron for not telling him.

"Harry, we didn't want to _hurt_ you." Ron tried to calm his friend down.

"Well, I'm even more hurt that you didn't tell me sooner, and if you really were my friend Ron, you would have told me."  And Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and stomped out of the Great Hall.  Hermione, who was sitting with Ginny at the end of the table, comforting her about her recent breakup with Neville, saw Harry run out of the Great Hall.  Then she saw Ron looking really pissed off, sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sighed and said, "Excuse me, Ginny.  I need to go talk with your brother, he looks like he is in one of those bad moods again."  Ginny smiled, obviously forgetting all about Neville, and Hermione went to sit next to Ron.

"Ok, what did you do to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I told him."

Hermione's mouth flew open in shock.  "You told him?  About us?" Ron shook his head and then Hermione just about exploded. "RONALD WEASLY!  I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE UPSET IF HE KNEW!  NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!  HE'S PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO GET OVER THIS!"

Ron slumped down in his seat so only his red hair could be shown.  Everyone in the Great Hall turned toward the couple, silent so they could hear every word to the argument.   "WELL, RON?  ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND LET HARRY BE UPSET?  FINE!  I'LL GO TALK TO HIM!"  And she stormed out of the Great Hall.  There was silence for a few minutes, the whole room staring at Ron.  Then there were a couple of giggles coming from a few Hufflepuffs. First Harry ran out the Great Hall, now Hermione.  Ron sighed as he walked gloomily out of the room, so he could hide in his dorm, and not have to confront Hermione nor Harry.

Let's just say, that now Harry's bad day had came to a climax, he underestimated that anything else bad would happen.  But, how very wrong he was.  Harry was just walking the empty halls of Hogwarts, not really knowing where he was going, but just thinking, thinking about Ron and his last conversation.  Then he heard it, Hermione.  

"HARRY!" She called, running down the hallway to where Harry was.   

Harry didn't know why or what made him do it, but he ran.  He ran away from her, not wanting to hear what she had to say.  He ran and ran until his feet took him to a part of Hogwarts he never seen before.  He was down an unfamiliar corridor, with only one door.  Harry looked back up the stairs and heard Hermione's footsteps, running after him.  Harry glanced at the door and gripped the knob and swung it open.  He softly closed the door behind him.

Then, Harry had his ear against the wooden door, listening for Hermione's footsteps, to see if she found out where he was hiding.  He heard her footsteps stop, and then she called out, "HARRY?  WHERE ARE YOU?"  After a few minutes, he then heard her footsteps break out into a run in the opposite direction, the sounds fading softly away.  

Harry sighed and slunk to the floor.  He really didn't want to, and tried not to, but he started to cry.  Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he thought of Ron and Hermione's betrayal.  Why didn't they tell him?  He let out a whimper, and that's when he felt it.

That's when he felt the soft brush on his shoulder.  Harry jumped and turned his head around to see what touched him.  Harry's eyes widened as he finally realized, that his day had just gotten a WHOLE lot worse.  Not only was he crying his eyes out in a small room, but also it just so happened, that Draco Malfoy witnessed the whole thing.

Draco Malfoy, his enemy, the pride and joy of Slytherin, the one and only person that always knew the right buttons to push to make Harry mad, was standing there, in that room, watching Harry at his weakest, crying.  

What struck Harry as completely unusual was that Malfoy hadn't said anything cruel to him at all.  He was there just staring at Harry, with this completely odd look on his face.  He was wearing an emotion Harry had never seen on Draco Malfoy before, a look of concern.  Harry got up from the floor and stared at Draco in curiosity, like he was seeing him for the first time.

Then Draco seemed to have put on his old smirk again.  He looked Harry up and down from his red eyes to his soaked shirt.  "What's wrong with _you?_"  He snarled.

Harry, who was definitely not in the mood to tolerate Malfoy, turned around and grabbed the knob.  Of course you can guess, since Harry's luck wasn't so good today, the door was locked.  Harry grabbed his wand in his cloak and was just about to unlock the door when Malfoy said, "I've already tried that Potter.  The door won't unlock."  Harry didn't listen to Malfoy and muttered _Alohamora_.  Malfoy was right, of course; the door wouldn't budge.

Harry mentally cursed himself for running away like that.  Running away to an unfamiliar part of Hogwarts, and getting locked up in a small room with none other than Malfoy.  Why did this _have_ to happen?  

"I've been here for about two hours," Malfoy said as he walked to the corner of the room and sat on the small couch.  Harry looked around the room and saw the tiny couch, a small round table, a window, and another door.  Harry ran to the window and noticed there were about 5 floors up.  Well, obviously he couldn't get out of the room _that_ way.  

Harry began to panic.  He was with Malfoy and he had no way out.   And he wasn't even sure when, or, if they would get out of this room.  Harry groaned again, not at all liking what was happening.  He ran to the other door and swung it open.  The room behind the door turned out to be a bathroom.

"Well Potter," said Malfoy, trying to change the subject, "Why were you crying?  Someone hurt the little poor precious Potter?"

Harry sighed and said, "Listen Malfoy, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I am not going to be stuck here having to listen to you!"  

Harry then had an idea and pulled out his wand.  He walked over to the window and whispered, "Accio Broom!"  In seconds his broom had come flying until it was only a few feet from the window.  Then, his broom swung off course and went flying back down to the grounds.  Harry groaned and raised his hands in defeat.  "Ok!  I give up!"  He yelled to the heavens. "Today just isn't my day!"

Draco smirked as he watched Harry walking back and forth across the room.  He wouldn't like to admit the fact that he was glad he wasn't alone anymore.  Draco was beginning to panic, because he thought he would be stuck in this lounge by himself, and then all of a sudden, Potter came.  He didn't know why, but the thought that Harry Potter was here, cheered him up.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned back to Malfoy.  "Why are you here?" he asked for the first time. "Did you plan this?  Did you lock me in here with you for some sick plot?"

"No.  Why would I want to lock myself in a room for two hours?  I came here to think.  Is that a problem?"  Draco yelled back at Potter, as a stray hair fell in front of his eyes.

Harry didn't know why, but that sudden movement of Draco's hair caught his eye.  He stared at it, and had the sudden urge to put the hair behind Draco's ear.  Before he could do anything of the sort, Draco had already slid his fingers in his hair and fixed it.  "Now, if you'll excuse me."  Malfoy sneered as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Harry went over to the couch, sat there, staring at the wall.   He was amused to hear running water come from the bathroom.  Before long, he heard singing.  Harry tried to control himself from balling into a fit of giggles because just the thought, _Draco Malfoy is singing in the shower,_ was very laughable.  

Abruptly the door to the bathroom opened and Draco was hiding behind the partly opened door.  His hair was dripping all over his bare shoulders and Harry could still hear the water running.  "Potter…can you hand me my bag?

It was awhile before Harry did anything.  His eyes were transfixed on the water-drenched hair and the drops of liquid trailing along the boy's neck.  Harry gulped nervously.  

Draco was beginning to lose his patience and yelled, "POTTER!"

Instantly, Harry jumped and walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed Draco's bag.  He came back to Malfoy and Draco yanked the bag out of Harry's hands and slammed the door.  Harry stood there for a few moments until he heard the water turn off.  

When Harry was back on the couch, lying there with his eyes closed, he mentally promised to himself to never _ever_ stare at Draco Malfoy like that again.  However, Harry heard the door slowly open and he was aware of the strong smell of vanilla.  He slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco Malfoy putting his bag back in the corner.  

Draco could feel Harry staring at him, and he wished more than anything, that he would stop.  He turned around and saw Harry lying on the couch, green eyes blazing into him.  "What?" asked Draco, more than a little annoyed with the current situation.

"Nothing." Harry calmly said as he turned his head and fixed his stare on the window.  He noticed it was snowing outside.  

Draco was suddenly struck with a problem.  "Um…Potter?  Let's just say that we are stuck here for the night…well where would you sleep?"

Harry nodded his head and said, "Well…here."

Draco was outraged, "And where would I be sleeping, the floor?  I don't think so!"  And Draco walked over to the lying Harry and grabbed his shirt collar.  "I am not going to sleep on the ground while your sleeping on this couch.  So…MOVE!"  Then Draco tackled Harry and soon after they found themselves on the ground, each trying to hurt the other one.  

After Draco finally managed to get on top of Harry and punch him squarely in the stomach, he realized their new position.  Draco Malfoy had somehow straddled Harry Potter, his legs wrapped around Potter's waist, and Harry lay there, completely still, trapped under Draco.  Both of their faces were merely an inch apart.

"Oh God," Draco mumbled under his breath as he got off of Harry, his cheeks flushed with red.  

Harry got off the floor and started nervously kicking the floor. "Well um…I have to go."  And he ran and hid in the bathroom.  

Draco didn't know what the heck had happen just then, but he didn't mind, since he had the couch all to himself.  He sighed and found himself in a deep sleep in minutes.

Harry, however, was wide-awake, lying in the bathtub, with towels draped over him.  His thoughts drifting back to what had happened on the floor.  Harry had no idea what just happened, but he could still feel him.  Harry didn't know why or how this thought occurred but he wanted to be close, touching Draco again.  He groaned and covered his hand over his forehead, to see if he was feeling all right.  

***

**Author Note:  **Normally, in my other story, I would have conversations with Harry and Draco here…I don't know if I should do the same here.  Should I?  I hope everyone enjoyed this!  There is more, so come back again! 

_--Christie—_

P.S.  If any of you are looking for a nice place to chat…or hang out...check out:  http://wronski-feint.com/fourm/index.php I'm a member there; Mrs. Wood.  Send me a PM or something if you join those boards! ^_^


End file.
